


And Now- The Truth

by TheWildWoods



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, French Kissing, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Walks in on Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildWoods/pseuds/TheWildWoods
Summary: Sam thinks that Dean and Cas need to end the UST of theirs and get together. Be careful what you wish for.





	And Now- The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, this is genuinely horrible, and I don't know why I'm not deleting it. I wrote it a while ago, posted it a while later, and just recently reread it. I would fix it, but I have DEFINITELY left the fandom. Please, proceed at your own risk.

Sam yawned and looked at the clock. It's blinking red letters read 3:27am. Groaning, he stretched and sat up. He had been in the same pile of books in the Men of Letters' library for hours now. They really needed information on how to kill this one variation of the typical wraith that had been killing people just a few towns away from the bunker.  


By now, Sam had gotten a pretty good idea on how to end them. He made a few final notes, and then turned off the library lights. Before he went to bed, though, Sam decided to stop by the kitchen for a glass of water.  


While filling up a cup, Sam thought back to the events of the previous day. The three of them (him, Dean, and Cas) had heard about the killings and were interviewing witnesses. As usual, Dean and Cas were standing absurdly close together. Sam knew Dean well enough to know that teasing him about liking Cas would get him no where.  


Dean definetely liked Cas, though. They were always together, conveniently forgot about personal space when next to each other, and were always doing that eye thing.  


Seriously, Sam sometimes felt like he was in some soap opera where there is so much sexual tension between two characters and the audience is just screaming at them to kiss. But of course, they are too annoyingly stubborn to just buck up and admit to liking each other.  


That, actually, was a perfect explanation of Dean and Cas's entire relationship.  


Once his glass was full, Sam sleepily headed to his room to get at least some sleep.  


As he walked down the corridor, Sam noticed that Dean's door was open. Walking by it, he saw (with no small amount of revulsion), his brother pinned against the wall by none other than Cas. Their arms were wrapped around each other, faces and lips locked in what seemed to be some very heated French kissing.  


Sam dropped his water glass.  


At the crash, the intertwined couple sprang apart. Cas blushed deeply and Dean started to mumble an incoherent explanation.  


Sam cut him off with a smile and a, "Look, dude, I'm thrilled that you two were finally able to admit you had feelings for each other. You could have choked on that tension. But really? Making out with the door open? I did not want to see that."  


Dean looked extremely relieved at Sam's apparent acceptance.  


"Have fun, but keep it down," Sam finished with a smirk. He turned and left, leaving two red-faced, spluttering people behind. Once in the privacy of his own room, Sam smiled. He really was glad that his brother and Cas had gotten together.


End file.
